Kodi "The Water God" (The Martyr )
"A Shark Can't Protect Other Fish....."'-Kodi 'First Name' Kodi 'Last Name' Torabaasu 'IMVU Name' KodiTorabaasu 'Nicknames' Blondey 'Age' 16,January 13 (Still a freshman due to being in Juvi) 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'4 'Weight' 175 'Blood type' O 'Behaviour/Personality' Kodis personality is very abrasive. She usually stays quiet or when the time is right to speak she will talk. She normally doesn't smile just a straight face or snarling. Ever since getting out of Juvi she hasn't smiled even as a child. Nothing just makes that girl happy yet. most people in the streets say you can see the mood in her emotions through her eyes. Normally she is really sarcastic and really doesn't know how to flirt nor how to react when she likes someone.If she does like someone she eitheir talks alot of shit towards them or just stares at them when one is not paying attention. Appearance Kodi would have piercing blue eyes as if they could see right through you also that they complimented her porcelain skin,also her short messy blonde hair that sat on her shoulders. She wears a loose black short tank top with some old ripped up jeans she'd take from a abandon apartment in Distrct 1,also a red sweater she'd tie around her waist.She normally changes her outfits from time to time. Allignment Neutral Evil A neutral evil villain does whatever she or he can get away with. They are aways out for themself, pure and simple. They shed no tears for those they kill, whether for profit, sport, or convenience. They have no love of order and holds no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make her any better or more noble. On the other hand, They do not have the restless nature or love of conflict that a chaotic evil villain has. Some neutral evil villains hold up evil as an ideal, committing evil for its own sake. Most often, such villains are devoted to evil deities or secret societies. Neutral evil beings consider their alignment to be the best because they can advance themselves without regard for others. Neutral evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents pure evil without honor and without variation. 'Clan & Rank' N/A High school grade Freshman. 'What district do you live in?' 1''' '''Relationship Single 'Occupation' Student 'Fighting Style' '''''Street fighting Street Fighting Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down. 'Weapon of Choice' Handcuffs ''' The most favorable, weapon that Kodi loves to posses. Many, things can come handy with some steel cuffs around your wrists eh? Kodi usually would wrap the tough chains that would attach the cuffs together, either to deflecting a attack so she could wrap eitheir your legs nor your arms. Kodi would jerk her imprisoned hands either sending a headbutt or something more surprsing. Allies/Enemies '''Cid(Deceased) Cid grew up with Kodi not friends but rivals. She always envied her from her skills,personality and also how great she did in school. Even as enemies she respects Kodi due to her being saved by her from a drunk that her father owed money to. Blondey stabbed him 9 times sending her straight to youngster prison.Though Cid shall never forget those words Kodi spat at her "You say your tough yet all I see is failure. Speak to me when you have fully reached your potential.." she has been training herself throughly with her father to become a fearless fighter just like Kodi. Kaiuri (Ally) A chance for these two Kaiuri and Kodi to encounter after 9 years at a pool party. Kodi tends to have a soft spot for Kaiuri,causing Cid her rival/friend jealous with fury.Kaiuri is a sweet,shy girl with a psychotic twist in that little petite body of hers. The velvet haired girl seem's to be infactuated with how the way Kodi carries herself ,also wondering if she could handle an abrasive person such as Kodi. ' ' Connor Ryoji (Ally) ''' Theme Song TURN THE BEAT BACK!! Korosu Gang Members '''Korosu Gang- The enemies of Cid's father are on a hunt for Kodi from killing the Gang Leaders Uncle. Not much about them, except they're on a war against Cid's family but they now pushed that aside due to hearing that Kodi has been released from prison. Now they will be lurking the streets for her to have her caputred to make a decision that could put her life on debt ' Satsujin' Leader of the Murderous Gang, Eager to murder Cid an her dear family he wants Kodi to join him seeing as he can turn her into a sinical serial killer like himself. He seems infactuated so the other teamates speak amongst themselves. Satsujin has a persistent yet a impatient attitude, he is very flirtatious especially to Kodi seeing as he has a thing for strong women.He is a very powerful man who uses a unique sense of fighting style. His moveset is based on attacks that bend and twist his body in unnatural ways, making him an extremely unpredictable fighter. He also has many stances that add to his odd style, like his Spider Crawler in which he would stand on four limbs face-first. Also unique to Satsujin, is his ability to fight with his back towards his opponents. Also he uses a different set of attacks in this mode, though he returns to face-forward mode to execute grabs. Sakkin(Deceased) The brains of the group he normally doesn't speak but when he does so the words are coming out his mouth are from the book he always holds.He usually stands behind while the rest of the group goes on a murder spree. He found Kodi hacking the files of the police files on one of their computers,seeing the information he would show to Satsujin impressed that she could kill someone at the age. Anatsu(Kodi's Half Younger Brother) Also abandoned by their father Anatsu found Satsujin when he was starved,homeless no where to go. Satsujin took him in his care training him giving him a home also a place for the gang due to his Uncle being stabbed by Kodi. The long haired blonde agreed to join and is determined to face his Half Sister. Anatsu does not know that Kodi is his sister(From father moving from girl to girl). Different from his sister he uses guns,sticks,rocks, Anything he can get his grubby hands on.After he kills he would kiss the tip of his gun before placing his hoody on. 'Background' Rivals Kodi growing up in the streets alone at the age of 7 as her mother was a alcoholic along with her father disappearing on them she would always love the isolation away from home.. "Mmmph.." The young blonde hair girl with deep blue eyes would stare up in the sky laying in the soft grass in the big park she was in, there were about ten to twelves kids today even the girl that deeply hated Kodi with passion. Cid, who wore a black t-shirt with baggy basketball shorts with black vans and had a black hat on that covered her short messy hair who was already staring Kodi down from afar. "She makes me sick.. thinking shes soo tough in these parts .. This IS MY turf how dare she!!?" She yelled out walking forth toward the quiet blondey while Cid's friends followed behind. Kodi inhaled the air hearing the footsteps that came before her,sitting up she turned her head slightly staring at the pale girl with a irritated look. "What do you want.. Can't you see I'm busy staring at the sky..?" Cid would sneer before raising her before extending it out to punch her, Kodi reacted quickly falling backwards on her back bringing her knee up kneeing her right in the side of her stomach. Cid would cry out while the blonde girl grabbed a fist full of hair in her hand flinging her to the right side of her.Kodi stood up while Cid collasped on the floor holding her stomach in pain before getting onto her feet weakly."Had enough amateur." Kodi snickered while the pale girls eyes flickered with anger as she taunted her. Then from behind Cid a drunk would yell out,"You little brat YOUR FATHER OWES-" Kodi in a quick jolt while grabbing her pocket knife from her pocket,jerked her right arm back before thrusting it forth into the chest of the drunk over and over again the blood would splatter all over her lime green sweater and her black tank top. Cid laid there with awe never seeing a person murdered right infront of her.The blood would splatter on Cids shocked face while Kodi stood up dropping her blood covered knife to the side of her. The drunk man fell backwards on his puddle of blood. Turning around, Kodi would snarl at Cid before speaking."You say your tough yet all I see is failure. Speak to me when you have fully reached your potential.." Sirens would come all around the park before the cops jumped out running at kodi cuffing her. In the car, she closed her eyes inhaling again as she spoke to herself."There's a journey that lies ahead for me." Kodi stayed in juvi prison for about 9 years of first degree murder being released on Friday the 13th of January her birthday. She will be starting school as a freshman even if she is 16 years old. The Diamond's in the Rough. Today in the streets was supiciously calm and what not. Kodi being a 16 year old with an odd demeanor, stood in a alley staring at the old graffiti on the wall. Raising her left arm placing her palm on the graffiti of two kids together about to battle, one kid had a heart over his head. She knew him before Cid at the time was 5 years old.....-Flash Back - Her blonde hair would sway calmy with the soft ocean breeze. Her mother was out "working" so she says, Kodi was smarter than most 5 year olds she knew her mother was a hooker. She figured that out when her mother would be furious with her for not letting the men touch her for cash.She inhaled the salty air,taking a step forth into the cold ocean waters. "If I can just be.. the ocean itself or the clouds... I'd be free...-" Feeling as if someone was watching her she manuevered herself around to facing front to eye the person sneaking up to her. It was a boy.. his eyes were the light-ish green she has ever seen,his shape was very boney and slim.Seeing the same emotionless look in his eyes. His messy reddish-brown hair layed on his shoulders. He wore a nice tuxedo which ticked off Kodi knowing he's rich,she scoffed stepping back."What the fuck are you doing here. Aren't you suppose to be in those fancy ass parties I assume.." She was envious of people who were doing well and also knew others who were poor becoming rich stuck up people. "I was.. but I left.. an decided to well wander around the streets! Names Satsu-!" The Blonde interrupted him."Please don't tell me your name. I could care less besides..Your just going to leave,never seeing one another ever.." Her abrasive eyes would stare into his eyes cocking an eyebrow as well as giving him a scowl. The mysterious boy laughed giving her a slight bow."Just call me Satsu then?" Satsu stood back up gazing at the girl with a flirtatious look even if he was nine he learned well from his family members learning they're ways to pick up women. Kodi raised her eyebrow before planting her hand over his face pushing him back,causing him to fall into the depths of the beach sand."Hah good shove! now let's what you can do with this!" bending and twisting his body in unnatural ways on the sandy floor, making it almost extremely unpredictable to see what he was about to do. Coming to a halt he'd stay lying on his back before placing his palms, feet planted on the ground before he jolted up like a Spider,in which he would stand on four limbs face-first. Also unique to Satsujin, is his ability to fight with his back towards his opponents. Also he uses a different set of attacks in this mode, though he returns to face-forward mode to execute grabs. Kodi eyes glistened while widening in amazemant before spotting him dashing forth coming toward her in amazing speed.Satsu would then kick his legs forth seeing as he was 4 inches away from he would then thrust his hands against the ground,sliding against the sandy beaches floor with his back turned.Then in a slow matter Satsu would halt before her leaning over planting a kiss on her,Kodi's eye twitched stepping back lashing her arm forth,shoving him with powerful strength sending him flying into a beach volleyball court pole.He'd slide down as his rump reached the ground."Ugh... you..... Why-" Kodi scoffed folding her arms before spitting at his cheek."Why the fuck did you kiss me?...Really I wanted a fight.. such a shame I thought you really had potential..yet your just what my mother loves...Man whores.." She'd raise her right knee up ,thus bringing it back down stomping on his dick." Really...age of 7 thinking with your dick..You'll fit in just fine with the rest.. and who knows you might even fuck my mom. What a skank she is..She really urks me... and the men too smelling of liqour..." Her voice would trail off hearing Satsu scream in agony then opening his mouth snickering as if he didn't feel the impact to his private area."HAH!... My dear blonde beauty..." His eyes would seem to glow in a vicious green color, removing her leg off his crotch gently before rising up to his feet."When we meet again.. you shall be mine.. an better yet maybe a bride to be.. and I'm not taking no for an answer. I will kill you and stuff that lovely body with wool letting you sleep by me for eternity...Oh.this is just the Incubus in me speaking M'dear..." his voice trailed watching Kodi take a stepped back creeping her out."All the things we can accomplish with our strengths..." The blonde began to speak."Fuck that.. I rather die fighting in a street war then to date someone like you..Pathetic. Your pathetic. Ones who are born without love,Don't need love." Her abrasive eyes came forth glaring him in the eyes making Satsu hesistant."Just WAIT AND SEE,YOU'LL SEE.." He'd grit his before sprinting away. Kodi shutting her eyes slowly inhaling the ocean breeze trying to forget the whole thing. Meanwhile, in the alley Satsu eyes overwhelmed in tears would start spray painting on the wall of two kids about to battle one another. His eyes glinted with a hint of Pyschopathy,spraying a heart over him."You'll be mine..." -Flash ends.- Now, his name was Satsujin Leader of the Korosu Gang. Serial killers,Murderers are among this crew. Now, finding out where Kodi is at he is now in search of his "Beloved"soon to have him in his arms again. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Strength 'Roleplay Selection' Ryoji:connor perched himself over the edge of a building, and took in deep breathes in district 1 of Kasihana city, his original home district, and home of the Arasumaru. His clan, his family, his life in general. He was still a self proclaimed member of course, but he was just as determined as any other member now adays, and kept his ties to the clan strong. Espcially with his mentor and a close uncle Claymore. Connor loomed over, his buttoned up white shirt fluttering off of his body, and his ribs still bandaged. He’d unwrap them slowly, letting them flutter to the winds of the slums. His hands stayed bandaged however, that was one thing he kept on his person. Claymore would walk up behind connor, patting him on the back, and folding his arms, a cigarette in his mouth, and the cheery blaring red. “doing alright today kid? You seem kinda distant.” “Connor sighed. “I’m fine. Just looking over my future kingdom, and thinking about how im gonna build a new rome in one day.” Claymore smiled and shook his head. “You’re more ambitious than you seem young blood. You still haven’t given up on being a yakuza have you?” Claymore said with some form of resentment. Connor turned form the edge of the building, and began walking back twaords the elevator back drop. “Nope. You know you should give me some work! I need the money bad man.” Claymore tilted his head before flicking the cigarette of the building. “You know if you need money, all you have to do i-“ “It’s not about money!” Connor shouted in irritation. His hand gestures accompanying how he was feeling. “It’s about respect! Can’t get any cred if I don’t have a rep! give me something! Oo! A fight club! You know I can fight!” connor clapped his hands together and pleaded. “Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!!!!” Claymore lowered his head and rubed the top of it. sighing loudly he’d nod. “Alright, Alright…Densuke would kill me but…you need to start somewhere. But hey, once you make a certain amount of cash, I’m pulling you out of there, understand?” Connor nodded excitement and Washi spoke aloud inside of connor’s head. “Ah, see there? You’ve got yourself some work today!” “YES!! I GET IT I GET IT! I’M GONNA GO CHANGE AND WE’LL HEAD THERE! Uh…which one are we going to?” Claymore would walk past Connor with a smile. “backwoods abandoned skatepark. Theres a basement underground there, where the action takes place. Anyone can get in, you sign up, and get set up for a fight. I’ll be placing bets on you, and you’ll get 70% THIS TIME. Any other time I’d get the higher cut being your manager slash caretaker.” Connor nodded with excitement as he followed claymore to make his way there.::LeonLeon sat quietly at his family home under the mountains of District 2 near the beaches. He sat in the meditation room, with a relaxing melody playing, as his fist were bumped together, and his eyes were closed lost in deep thought and trying to control his chakra on a much more finite scale than what he could before. If one could see it, there would be a burning blue flam in the middle of connor’s stomach that was expanding and contracting with each breathe he took. Kodi:The screams,cheers, and music filled up the basement, Cid who stay aside with the crowd of sweaty smelly men and teens."Ugh.. This putrid smell... Why can't she hit a piece of meat like Rocky did?" She'd groan casually turning her head to gaze at her dear Rival. Why must she put her self in situations like these? Cid fighting with her questions in her head.Interrupting her thoughts, a man who stood tall,slim and possessing reddish brown hair his attire he would be wearing is a black gambler hat,A tight black tank top which complimented his muscle toned body. His icy light green eye's analyzed the roughed up Blonde.The man was named Satsujin leader of the Korosu gang that was hunting down Cid's family for thousands of dollars they owed. Cid eye's widen before stepping back getting lost in sweaty crowd."W-What is he doing here...and Kodi?! What on earth... Does he want to kill her as well.." her whole body would quiver, at this moment Cid couldn't speak being in fear and all. Meanwhile,Kodi staring at one of the contestants being pummeled over an over,bringing Kodi's Violent nature out leisurely.Her aquamarine eyes would glisten in joy, eyeing the blood that would spurt out all over the basement concrete floor. "Alright FOLKS! He's out cold! We have a winner!!!" the judge would scream out as well as the crowd going crazy with excitement."So who will fight next my brutal,roughed up friends!" Now, this was Satsujin's chance,yelling as he extended his arm out pointing at Kodi with his index finger."BLONDEY,BLONDEY!!" Most likely the crowd follwed him as they all chanted Blondey. The judge snickered as he would see Kodi walked forth into the circle which were surrounded by the most violent people ever."Now.. Whoever wants to come forth and beat this tough beauty! Please bring youself up!!". Kodi scoffed eyeing some of the men standing back,waiting for a worthy opponent to step her way. Ryoji : connor and claymore walked into the place. It was packed, but it was croweded with people and musky scent. Something connor was perfectly familer with considering his yakuza background. Connor walked into the building, wearing his black sleeveless hoddie and matching cargo pants, with black fingerless gloves and some white matching shoes. Why was he looking so fresh? Cause he honestly didn’t care what he wore to a fight. That’s what the hell washing machines were for right? To fix dirty clothes? Exactly. Connor strolled in, and claymore would pat him on the soulder. “Finish watching the fight, I’m gonna go place some bets. Good luck in there, try to get in on the next match.” Claymore spoke loudly to connor to get his attention. Connor nodded and continued walking towards the arena. Claymore headed over to the betting both and smiled seeing his favorite bookie. “Elishaaaaaa! My GIRL! What is going on with you today?” the black haired dark skinned girl popped her gum and rolled her eyes. “Look if it’s about the extorition money, you can ask that girl tomoko,we paid in full already.” Claymore lowered his glasses for a minute, and raised his brow at her, playing to his part. “Girl you better chill and calm down. I’m here with a new fighter. Young guy 16 years old. Kid’s got talent. I wanna place 2 grand on em.” Elisha raised a brow. “2 grand? You must have money to blow on some child.” Claymore shrugged. “2 grand is chump change where I’m from. So we got a bet?” she nodded and took the money as claymore counted it out. “Hope you know what you’re doing kid.” Claymore uttered to himself. As connor watched the violence insue he was shocked to see a blonde WOMAN kicking all of the ass, and taking names here. Her moves were similar to his own, savage incarnate, but she must have had some mad punching power behind those blows. Similar to his brother leon…but he’s a freak of nature. As she demolished her opponent connor would give a nod. “she’s good…heh heh..Washi my blood is boiling here!” Washi spoke to connor in his head. “alright connor you know how you get when you’re excited…don’t get yourself killed before you can analyze what she’s all about. Trust me, I’ve written many a tome on the subject of confrontation.” Connor nodded. He’d started to take washi more seriously, but even then his own innate desired were not to be ignored. As she yelled out about who would come forth, and beat her, Connor smirked, with a battle hungry grin!” connor would leap up, gripping the outside of the cage and climbing up it’s walls like some form of mad…monkey or some shit. He’d clear the ledge, and throw himself over landing into the cage with a squat. He’d stand back up and do a light hopping motion, swaying his body back and forth a bit, showing off some fancy footwork, though he was really just showing off. strifing back and forth, side to side, for a moment. Eyeing her up and down and of course talking shit. “You’re pretty tough. For a chick. Saddlly though I don’t beilive in chivalry, so yes, I will be hitting you in your face, and not giving a two shits afterwards. It’ll be quick I promise.” Connor smirked before stoping his stride and now being directly across from her taking his opponent would take his usual stance “BRING IT ON BLONDIE!!!!!” Kodi: Eyeing him up at down,giving him a smugged look. It seemed Kodi was impressed,a worthy opponent standing before her. Uncrossing her legs, she'd walk a few steps closer toward Connor seperating her thick muscular legs apart,while raising her right arm up balling her hand into a fist thus taking her stance. () "Quick,? Oh I hope this fight will be longer then all the sour pussies that stood before me.Also..., I do hope you insist hitting me in the face and treating me like a man I tend to try to be." The usual lazy emotionless look came upon her face bringing her right leg forth, before she'd leaned forth kicking her left foot off the floor jolting right towards him . Jerking her right fist back re-tracting her chi forming a small purplish aura that would be around her fist.Finally, about 3 inches infront of him she thrusted her fist forward with a such brute force coming straight toward his chest. If succeeded, Kodi's force of the punch would cause Connor to be flung against the fence,feeling as he had got the life knocked out of him yet he would remain still be able to fight.The blonde, standing up straight ramming her left hand into her pocket pulling out a small pebble,gazing at him as he was on the floor she'd toss it hitting him right in the forehead."Was that all? Please I don't have all day for amateurs." Taunting the boy wanting more from him. Ryoji:Connor watched as she took her stance. One of the main things his eyes darted to were her legs. They were quite thick, and not just in the alluring way. Was she a kicker? These thoughts ran through Connor’s head, but as the did, he cold see that an aura started to leak from her body. Holding his stance steady, he’d watch as she jolted towards him with her fist rared back. “. . .Kinda wanna know how hard she hits.” Connor shifted his rift foot back, his heel up as the ball of his foot stuck to the ground. When the punch connected to his face, connor would’ve been sent flying backwards, but his foots positioning added a friction to his body that caused him to use the strength in his feet to only shift back a few inches. The punch did cause connor’s entire upper body to be rocked backwards!His guard still up however connor’s eyes widened as the hit connected and his instincts kicked it. not even a fraction of a second after the punch hit, connor’s body would move in what was a seeming blur, his right fist cocked back and a glare in his eye he threw his right fist towards the bridge of her nose! The speed and power of this blow came fiercely from his position as he’d put his entire body weight behind it.if this hit connected dead on, it would give her a mad bruise on the bridge of her nose, and fracture it a bit, causing a little blood to squirt out. This fist would have enough force to send her body flying back into the walls of the cage, actually stretching the metal slightly. HOWEVER Connor would instead of letting her fly back attempt to stomp his right foot upon her left foot, to hold her in place! Instead of her flying backwards her body would come to a sudden halt of motion, allowing Connor to then bring his left fist around in an attempted hey maker to combo with the one he threw not to long ago!He’d aim this one at the very pit of her gut, specifically her diaphragm. If this connected then THIS hit would send her body skidding back across the ring floor, causing her to hit her head against the cage this time around. If either of these attempted attacks failed, connor would slide himself back by 4 feet quickly, with the grace of a boxer, gaining himself some distance. Kodi:Her piercing blue eyes would widen seeing the fist heading straight toward her face with such speed and intense force. Causing her to not get her nose damaged,Kodi knew she wouldn't dodge this punch so in a swift move turning her head to left as his fist would impact the buccal branch of the facial nerve which was her cheek. The blonde could taste the ooze of crimson red blood spurting out from her lips,splatting onto the floor. Kodi who was about to be flung into wall by the punch would eye him attempting to stomp on her foot with his right foot."Now...!" She would yell in her thoughts bringing her right knee up to her chest,moving her foot away seeing his foot finally slam into the ground. Her left foot would skid,sliding just a tad bit trying to put herself to a halt. The blonde would jerk her right leg forward,shoving the flat surface of her converse shoes right in the middle of his torso. If succeeded, From the impact and strength of the kick brought Connor's feet off the floor raising him as her leg would pass her shoulder bringing him into the air,showing how strong her legs were. Now, she'd adjust her left footing a bit getting herself in balance,bringing her right foot down this would cause Connor to fall flat onto his back. Not being hesitant,Kodi attempted to bring her leg down slamming it down with all the strength she could. Which would impact into his left arm. If impacted,The blonde would hear a CRACKING sound,thinking she'd might of made a fracture on his upper arm bone.If any of these were to fail,Kodi would skid back just about 3 feet away from Connor. She'd raise both her arms up coming back to her usual stance as well as spitting out a loogie of blood, Kodi was now feeling pumped up from the punch she took. Ryoji:Connor would smirk as his hit landed successfully. However when his foot attempt missed he didn’t even have time address it before there was a kick towards his chest. He could see it clear as day, but from this position there was little he could do to interfear with its path as he took it! the kick slammed into his gut, even lifted him from the ground slightly! “OOF!” connor’s red eyes went wide, as spittle made its way from his mouth, and his legs literaly momentarily felt numb! Claymore even winced at that blow. As his body fell to the ground, connor instead of panicking and holding his stomach, took up his guard while on his back and took shuttered breathes, short oens to compensate for the diaphragm damage, and keep himself active instead of being vulnerable.Tai chi practices breathing control, which in this case was a life savor since she was now coming for a heel kick. Connor’s red eyes almost seemed to dialate as the focused in on her actions. Connor’s never been worth a damn but if there was one thing he was good at it was combat on a peak scale. Connor saw the kick coming and used an MMA maneuver known as the shrimp, which let’s a person shimmy on the ground by shimming their hips in on direction and then following up with the upper body. Applying this CQC he learned from Claymore in his younger days, he’d shrimp his way to his right, allowing her heel to hit the ground or at least it would have. The moment Connor cleared the path of her aimed kick, he’d also cleared a path for a counter attack, mustering his own vigor and with a loud roar “OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAH!!!!!!!”she’d suddenly find herself met with an attempted head butt towards her chin before her foot even hit the ground! Connor’s combat instincts were similar to that of a fictional sayian, often handling situations on impulse. If this head butt connected not only would it shut her jaw up if her mouth was open, but it’d send a ringing in her ear as a side effect come complete disorientation and temporary loss of hearing at the moment. This would also send her body flying into the air by a few feet, snapping her head back and bending her body backwards in an arch as she ascended 6 feet into the air! Connor quickly took further action pushing off of his feet and leaping up with everything he could muster to jump an extra foot above her, and as he did during his entire ascending jump his body would curl into a ball and flip forward. As he flipped forward, he would let his right foot lash out, as an axe kick like fashion, similar to what she did, but with added momentum of the jump and the flip! The flipping axe kick would be aimed for the very center of her chest! If the kick hit connected successfully her body would be sent plummeting down towards the ground and crash into it with a loud “THUD!” her back would feel as if it’d had at least 200 pounds dropped on it dead weight! This entire combination happening in a rush of time, and on quick reactions! If the axe kick did make successful connection, Connor would use the momentum of his foot colliding into her body and use it to latch onto the edge of the cage area! He’d perch his body there like some kind of monkey and look down at her turning his body around to look with a grin at his work. However if the axe kick missed, or was countered, connor would prepare for the worst, confident in his ability to take it. Kodi:Seeing him fall,from her fatal only made her feel glee inside her.Kodi would now attempt to perform a heel kick,though as her leg went down only to merely see him shimmy his wait to the right away from her attack. Before her right leg could even touch the floor, a unsuspected headbutt would bash against her chin only to bring her mouth to a hard shut.She could hear her teeth grinding against one another forcely along with a painful RINGING in her ears. This powerful headbutt would send her flying up 6 feet in the air. The Blonde would have deep thoughts as Connor would perform his axe kick aiming toward the center of chest, Kodi couldn't face that fact of her losing caused her to be filled with rage,the girl wasn't a quiter. Heck, she'd even fight till her knuckles would bleed instensely.Manuevering her self,Kodi leaning her self back would raise her arms above her. The girl would concentrate her chi into her legs giving them an extra boost. her right leg swung upward still in mid-air,clashing her foot against the side of his ankle deflecting his kick . If the kick would deflect his attack it would bring him off balanced.Kodi would now firmly land on her bandaged covered hands performing a handstand,spreading her legs apart from one another placing them in a horizontal split before thrusting her self off the ground. Kodi manuevering her body in a hard 180 degree angle spin, only to send her legs spinning at dangerous speeds that would fly towards Connor. Her right leg would swing toward his chest at one point,then left heading towards the bottom of his chin ,now she would bring in with her powerful kicks.If her attempt would work the impact of her right leg bashing into his chest would intently shove into his chest just about near the collar bone.Kodi finally swinging her left foot towards the bottom of chin, smashing straight into it hearing another loud CRACKING sound only this was coming from his jaw. would also would fling Connor toward the caged fence ,only to spot him slamming into the fence pretty hard leaving the wires sort of bent. If successful Kodi would land on her hands again perfectly before laying her legs down placing her self on her feet safely while leaning up facing the other way of Connor, giving herself a moment to breathe Ryoji:Connor seeing his kick being deflected would astonish him by all means! As she leaned her own body backwards to kick his own kick connors leg would be sent flying into the air! This did throw him off balance and caused him to cut a slow back flip, but have a decent downwards. Sadly connor saw her land on his hands and being in the air, all he could think was “…….shit!” connor came down and was met with a spinning kick to the base of his chin and the middle of his chest. The blows caused him immense pain and slight numbness in the areas he took the blows in and went flying back into the fence! His body denting the fence and crashing down to a sitting position. He looked limp for a second, and would give the impression he was knocked out. That is until his body twitched, more notably his leg. Connor was never a slouch however nor was he a stranger to pain. He is rarely without any form of injury on his body. Most of the time he's injured ether severely or minor, but a 100% connor is a rare sight indeed. It was however thanks to an incident that happened to connor when he was younger: he was struck upon the head in a gang war, and had his head busted open on the pavement half an inch. While he should've been dead, Connor actually got up, and recovered fine. Ever since then he has a scar on the top of his head covered by hair, and Ochigi speculates, that connor has a much higher tolerance to pain due to some of his pain receptors being damaged, which is why connor never preforms much less even with something like a cast on.This being said, connor would stand up, a bruise on his chest, and chin. He’d move his chin from side to side, his chest feeling a bit creaky but nothing he couldn’t handle. Though he did know, he couldn’t take to many of those for any reason what so ever. “Alright Blondie…I like you a lot…and those legs? Powerful. So much so, that when I kick your ass, I might even buy you a pizza just to have a rematch with me.” Connor would grip his hoodie and toss it off of himself, discarding his own shirt as well. His body steamed with a flowing red aura, as his normally red eyes seemingly emitted an eerie red glow. He was all rilled up and ready to go, as his body’s aura steamed heavily as his arms extended in front of him.instead of taking off though, the chi extinguished and dispersed. Connor took in a deep breathe and huffed it out. Connor’s stance switched from the street tough guard, to a more sublte and focused one. his right arm extended while his left arm sat bent by his chest, and his left hand would be at his chin level, a stern expression on his face. connor would inch his way over to her, step by step, on foot in front of the other, keeping his right side towards her. Once he approached a foot away from her he’d stop and look her dead in the eyes before lashing out! In truth, it would be a right handed jab, that lashed connor's hand into a silhouette of what it used to be. A regular joe or anyone without high reflexes or vision would literally think connor's arm disappeared for a moment. Thanks to this jab throw at the bridge of the opponents nose would have the kinetic strength & speed of bruce lee being thrown at the speed of an eight of a second. If this jab hit, the bridge of the nose, the edge of the forehead, and the eye socket edges, in towards the nose, would all be severely bruised and bloodied, imparing vision, rattling the brain consistently causing 1 concussion, and the opponent would find their upper lip bloodied as well. The added concussion would result in a slow and painful k.o process, that depending on durability would either severely hinder the opponent mobility (eye damage) or k.o them. This wasn't honestly connor's intention. As hard as the punch is, it is STILL a jab, meaning Connor would retract his arm as quick as he shot it, followed by a spin of his body to the right in a 360. This would be done weather the punch missed or hit. The spin was a rapid one, spinning at a speed that would have connor in a complete 360 in a single second. Once this 360 completed itself, connor would lash his right arm out in an attempt to back hand the opponent with his fist, hitting them on right side of their face, which if it connected, would hit the very hinge that connected the jaw to the upper skull, nearly breaking it completely, leaving the lower jaw severly damaged and weaker than before, and causing the opponent to stumble to his or her opposite side a bit. However this wasn't connor's intention at all either. He was hoping for the opponent to attempt to block this or grab his-c-Ryoji: hand/arm. In which case the moment connor saw his opponent attempt to preform either of these actions before his actual hand made connection with his face, connor would wait until the hairs of his arm could feel any part of the opponent's touch connect, and the moment the slightest of skin contact was made, connor would bent his arm at the elbow and allow the forearm to retract itself, completely dodging and bypassing the opponents defensive maneuver.This is possible, due to connor's extended training in wing chun, which teaches the sensitivity of the skin, can let an attacker know weather to attack or defend. Once the arm was retracted, connor would stop his spin, with his right foot, only to pivot off of it again, and attempt to launch his entire right arm at the opponents chest/neck area in a clothesline. This would have connor's entire body force behind it, i.e the step in and pivot, and have a force GREATER than the initial jab connor launched. If this hits, the muscles, specifically the pecks, would have a literal imprint of connor's arm in them, building in the body. it would aslo cause the heart to skip a beat, which is fatal, the kenitc build up would rock the opponents entire body numb, making any effort to move, or to counter after this clothesline hit (if it connected) useless, if not impossible.Not to mention, the impact would cause a distortion of sensory abilities, mainly a loud ringing noise in the ears, that is as effective as a person’s hearing, due to the kinetic build up. so one with enhanced senses, like hearing, would have a major headache, and blood dripping from their ears, from near busted ear drums. Should the clothes line hit, blocked or not, the opponents body would rear backwards, suspended horizontally in the air for a moment, about to bee line backwards. This however would be interrupted by connor. (keep in mind if the clothesline hit, this next move is a high possibility, incredibly)attempting to grab the opponent’s right foot with his own right hand and in a snap pull them backwards, horizontally, only to use his right hand to gather more momentum via speed fighting and kinetic energy, and attempt to luanch his fist at the base of his opponents chin. If this punch connects, (should the previous hit have been taken the jaw would be completely off it's hinges, hanging by the skin of the mouth. If it had been blocked and connor had to use the secondary measure to achieve this hit, then this punch would be an exact duplicate of the clothesline, but all focused on the head. The opponent would not only be sent flying 10 feet away into the nearest obstacle. That and a final large concussion would emit, k.oing the opponent on impact unless their durability was exceedingly high. This clothesline would send her body flying into the cage, rattling the cage and indenting it herself this time around. If she’d survived or at least taken the last impact she’d see connr standing there in the same stance he’d taken before he’d approached her. Kodi:Kodi, turning her head staring at Connor while he finished speaking. The blonde blinked her curious blue eyes would see the flowing red aura which would steam out his body along with gazing up at his eyes meeting his abrasive red eyes. Astonished, Kodi had never felt such power stood before her. She knew know she wasn't just fighting some brute no more."This is...the true strength I have been waiting to see.. and possess.." She'd thought to her self , hesitantly taking an inch step back before he would start making his way toward her. Now an Inch toward Kodi, Connor's right handed jab that would disappear within a eighth of a second would come toward the bridge of her nose,only for her to jerk her head back along with her causing her upper body to go limp as her upper body would flex down almost matrix like, barely missing the jab which Connor retracted his arm back.Now noticing, the mid section of her body was now vulnerable,eyeing him spotting him spinning in a complete 360 in a split second.Kodi, closed her eyes while a smirk would come across her face. Accepting the fact that she had has met her match. As soon as he lashed out, she'd could feel the rough impact of his fist that was suppose to be for her jaw,His fist would smash directly on her left side of body/ribs. Cid's eyes lit up,being shocked as her eyes became wide eye seeing her dear Rival getting beaten for the first time ever. The blonde would hear the sounds of loud CRACKING echoing in and out of her ear as her ribs on the right of rib cage fractured majorly. Slowly, falling backwards to the floor, gritting her teeth her eyes quickly adverted up ,noticing another jab but with great strength complimenting it. Noticing it would be aiming toward her chest/neck ,Attempting, Kodi with all she had would roll to the left side of her body as well as groaning in agony from her fractured ribs on the right. The injured blonde would hear the impact of the jab hitting the hard floor, creating a medium sized hole which was bout 5 inches depth within the concrete floor. Connor finishing his last impact, She'd sigh in relief before laying herself on the floor accepting her defeat.Thus,now approaching she was curious,also puzzled on why he hadn't left,Knowing she always would kick her opponents in the gut before walking off the cage. The blondes Aquamarine eyes would stare up at him with the most calming look in her eyes as well as breathing in and out slowly trying,to hide the fact that she was in fucking pain. Connor landed his combination, and landed the final blow! After she went flying, Connor took up his stance again momentarily and looked at her thinking she was going to get up again. You’d think when he’d heard the crack, he’d come to the realization that the fight was over. Connor never took chances though. When he’d seen her roll, he knew it was over, lowering his guard and sighing. Claymore would jump up and down with a “WOOO!!!” sound effect, before heading over to the window and laughing aloud. “Gimme my mon-EY!” putting emphasis on money. The girl popped her gum, and rolled her eyes, before turning around and grabbing the bids boxing. She counted out 4,000 bucks and handed it all to claymore. He counted behind her and stuffed the money in his suit pocket, right under his flak jacket. Adjusting his sunglasses to her he’d smirk. “Keep in touch.” The announcer spoke aloud “LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WE HAVE A NEW WINNER FOR THE NIGHT! LET’S GIVE IT UP! FOR DEMON! EYES! RYOOOOOOOO!!!!!” The people in the crowd cheered and roared, beating on the cage like savages amused by the slaughter. “Good job Connor.” Washi spoke aloud. “I’m surprised I didn’t have to help you much, that was all combat instinct.” Connor would flick his nose before looking at her on the ground. He’d grab his jacket and then walk over to her, standing over her, with his blood red eyes shimmering almost. A genuine smile on his face. “That was pretty fun blondie. You’re really strong.” Connor would fold his arms, jacket still in hand.“You know I can kinda tell you’re not that old, in fact if you were still in high school..you should join my crew. Getting something started, that I could use some extra muscle for.” Connor would shrug and hold it for the majority of his speech. “Of course if you don’t want to that’s fine. It’s just an offer BUT!” Connor extended his hand out to her, to help her up. “You’ve definitely gotta get stronger so we can fight a second time. Girl like you, keeps a guy on edge.” If she took his hand he would help her up before nodding and heading out of the cage. Of course he’d do this weather she took his help or not. Walking from the cage, he’d meet up with claymore and the crowd would clear a path for the two to walk out of. Claymore would hand the kid a grand even, and connor would smile as he held his money in hand, heading on his way back to the Arasumaru building with his uncle claymore. Hopefully he’d get to see his mom today too, making it all the better. Cid lips quivered in fear seeing the blonde laying over to her left while she adverted her Aqua blue eyes up meeting his shimmering Blood red eyes as Connor stood over her. His smile only brought her in awe while speaking to her slightly because most of the men around this area would of beaten her to a pulp if they would have won against her. Eyeing his extending hand that would come toward her, she felt something inside her that seemed to be Kodi softening up just a bit. Slowly,offering his hand to aide her back on her feet, speaking to him weakly giving an answer watchig him walk out from the cage."Leave a spot open for me for that crew of yours! Also.." raising her left hand up over her face,running her hand through her messy blonde hair as her determined/raspy tone came through"I will get stronger, to be able to fight against you a second time..It would be an honor." Whether he heard her or not, Cid would make her way into the cage passed Connor,sprinting toward Kodi. "I can't beleive you actually lost ! Tch! And you say I need potential!" Cid grunted before wrapped her arms around her neck and waist walking the girl out of the cage,thus something seemed indifferent about Kodi tonight Cid would thought."Her eyes.. the mood she is in.. Is she actually calm?!" Cid, thinking would cock an eyebrow seeing as they were out of the putrid warfare they participated in."Potential... ? Yes you do need that Cid, but what I want now.." Her eyes would glisten against the moonlight before she shook her head from the thoughts in her mind, shoving Cid off of her."Nothing now, why was I opening up to you? Of all people?!" Folding her arms before leaning against a abandon building groaning in agony."AGH CID!" Cid would snicker before taunting her. "Oh I'm sorry but it seems your too far?" She loved pissing Kodi off especially when she was injured."CID GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!!!" Her loud voice echoed through the alley and streets,before Cid helping her friend to the hospital to get her ribs checked. 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke Category:3rd Gen